vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Ranger
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Rock Ranger |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Founded colspan="3" 252 AP - }} |- }| colspan="1" Headquarters colspan="3" Santa Natalia, UFK of (St. Samuel) - }} |- }| colspan="1" Company President colspan="3" Eric Lucondo-Millamiere - }} |- }| colspan="1" Industry colspan="3" Automotive - }} |- }| colspan="1" Products colspan="3" Automobiles - }} |- }| colspan="1" Employees colspan="3" 27,000 - }} |- }| colspan="1" Solgan colspan="3" "The Mountain Angel" - }} |} Rock Ranger is an all-terrain vehicle and Multi Purpose Vehicle (MPV) manufacturer, based in Santa Natalia, Vispania Island, St. Samuel with four production plants in St. Samuel at Santa Julietta (Saint Jordinian Province), Saint-Remy (Saint Maximus Province), Guildford (High Samuelonia Province) and Nessa-Isetkis (Makaoui Emirate). History Rock Ranger was founded by Sir Edmund Lucondo-Millamiere, in 252 AP. Edmund served 30 years in the Armed Forces of St. Samuel, in the Mechanised Corp and in his spare time was a keen mountain climber. Upon his retirement from the army in 247 AP, Edmund built his own all-terrain jeep for his own personal use whilst on trips to the mountains for his climbing expeditions. Edmund's brother, Sir Edward Lucondo-Millamiere had served 15 years in the St. Samuel Royal Navy and upon leaving the Royal Navy, Edward purchased his own second hand car business in 242 AP, in his home town of Santa Natalia on the Vispania Island. When he saw his brother's home made vehicle, he was so impressed he convinced his brother to construct a second one for him to sell at his car show room. The vehicle was sold straight away and the Lucondo-Millamiere family began producing more all-terrain jeep's and struggled to keep up with the demand. Prior to Edmund's jeep, the only vehicles of it's type were only used by the armed forces. In 252 AP Edmund and Edward founded Rock Ranger moved on from constructing home made jeeps in the family garage. The brothers purchased a small factory in Santa Natalia and began mass producing there first design, the Rock Hopper. The Rock Hopper became and instant best seller and the jeep became a must have vehicle to the rich and famous in the 250's. By 260 AP Rock Ranger had become a national iconic symbol and the brothers had three factories in St. Samuel and a chain of show rooms. In 262 AP Rock Ranger secured a lucrative contract, as the sole suppliers to the St. Samuel Armed Forces. By 265 AP Rock Ranger were producing all-terrain vehicles, to the St Samuel police, fire service, army, air force and navy. Both Edmund and Edward Lucondo-Millamiere were giving knight hoods in 271 AP for "Service to Saint Samuel." Edmund died in 287 AP and Edward passed on the business to his son, Edward jnr and his nephew and son of Edmund, Ethan. The company President today is Edmund's grandon, Eric Lucondo-Millamiere. The company headquarters have remained in Santa Natalia, since it's founding. Rock Ranger now has four production plants in St. Samuel at Santa Julietta (Saint Jordinian Province), Saint-Remy (Saint Maximus Province), Guildford (High Samuelonia Province) and Nessa-Isetkis (Makaoui Emirate). Rock Ranger has it's own museum in Santa Natalia, at the location where Edward Lucondo-Millamiere bought his second hand car show room. The Rock Ranger museum is home to the very first vehicle that Edmund constructed and also former Rock Ranger models. Current Models Category:St. SamuelCategory:Companies